Broken Within
by Firefly Faerie
Summary: Sakura’s heart is broken, she’s not like other girls. She’s lost and alone with no one to save her from herself, till a plan from Tomoyo and Meiling think of. Not knowing but she feels the need to be in the arms of Syaoran to save her from the darkness th


**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. **

**-Broken Within-  
****Chapter One: _Blue Lonely Tears_**

**X X X **

Sakura Kinomoto stared out the window with her jade-colored eyes locked at the pure white covered land. Forcing herself to tear her eyes from the cold winter land that was outside, she closed her eyes briefly as she turned around opening her eyes she looked around the room she was currently standing in. The room was filled with the scent of fresh firewood burning warmly, along with the normal furniture placed in the right areas. Breathing in deeply the longhaired woman made her way towards the white couch. Sitting Sakura lowered her head in her hands thinking deeply. Looking up into the flames her eyes dulled by her thoughts, looking intently into the dancing flames her eyes giving away that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Blinking a few times Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest resting back on the couch. She then wrapped her arms around her legs as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

She was alone again in the house. Just like any other day, lonely and upset that she had no one to talk too. Placing her chin unto her right knee a silent tear escaped her eye and made its cold way down her cheek. Not caring about her inner battle Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as more tears fell from her emerald orbs. Sobbing lightly as the firewood crackled Sakura could feel another boring night by herself.

Pulling herself back together as best as she could her green-eyes looked to the clock hanging on the far wall. Wiping her face with her hands she got up from the couch and walked out to the hallway. It was almost time for her father to return from work, she didn't care much about her father. He was barely around and when he was he didn't pay any attention to her. He didn't care to talk with her or to do much with his daughter either.

Walking up the flight of stairs Sakura started getting angry with her so-called father. She only had him left and she didn't really care. Entering her large bedroom she walked over to her window and placed her hand on the cold glass. Looking out at the snowflakes falling from the cloudy sky she fought back the sighed that tried to flee from her lips. Tearing herself from the window Sakura set on her bed with her head in her palms all she wanted was to talk to her best friend. But Tomoyo was out of town with her mother.

Hearing the front door opening Sakura laid back on her bed not wanting to talk to her father. She closed her eyes in hopes he would leave her alone like he always did. Hearing her father walk passed her room and walking into his room she rolled over onto her side. Yes, another night she would be alone. Sakura blocked out any noise she heard trying to ignore reality and entering her dreaming realm.

Night had passed by sooner then she had hoped as her alarm clock rang, signaling that it was seven in the morning. Groaning tiredly the copper-headed sat up in her bed, reaching for her clock she fumbled with the switches before shutting it off. She yawned before rubbing her eyes making her way towards the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed Sakura pulled her long tresses back fixing it into a ponytail. Grabbing her cell phone off the nightstand beside her bed. Knowing her dad wouldn't be there she walked in the kitchen and snatched an apple before getting her shoes on. Sakura put her jacket on as she exited the house, she shut the door behind her locked it and made her way down the snow covered pathway. Biting into the red apple Sakura's phone started to ring.

"Hello, Rika," Sakura greeted as she smiled holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey Sakura, are you on your way?" Came the cheery voice of her friend. Sakura nodded as she answered.

"Yeah I just left my house I should be there in no time." Sakura walked down the long sidewalk, turning the corner she saw that no one was on the side she was walking down.

"Okay, cool we'll see you when you get here, ja."

"Ja ne," Sakura replied closing her phone putting it back in her pocket, she threw the apple away in a near trashcan. Not feeling like she wanted it any longer.

After walking down the long street that seemed to never end Sakura stopped at a crosswalk. She waited as the cars passed by causing the cold wind to pass around her. She shivered with the jacket fly open.

"You might want to wear a better coat," Came a deep mescaline voice from behind her, turning she locked eyes with the taller man. Sakura's mind went blank at the sight of the handsome fellow standing next to her. With her mouth gaping open she observed the man. The top of her head came barely to his shoulders, he wore a black jacket with black gloves, he hair looked unruly and the color was chestnut. Her eyes locked with his dark-brown ones as she slowly smiled friendly at the stranger. "Its colder today then it was yesterday, I'd say." He spoke taking in her beauty.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is." She looked back ahead feeling his eyes fixed on her, shifting from one foot to another she looked at the cars that passed by.

"Li Syaoran," He addressed himself stretching out his hand towards her. She looked back to the man who was slightly smiling at her causing her to smile genuinely at him.

"Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you Li Syaoran." She shook his hand as he looked in her green-eyes.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kimoto." He said after letting go of her hand. They walked across the street together talking friendly to one another.

"So where are you headed too?" Sakura asked looking up the man next to her as they walked down the sidewalk. He inhaled the cold crisp air before answering her.

"I'm actually on my way to my cousin's friend's house, but I think I'm a bit lost." He softly chuckled looking back to Sakura who smiled warmly at him. He took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and looked it over, Sakura peek at it and as she read the address her eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you Li Meiling's older cousin from Hong Kong?"

With that said Syaoran's eyes widen along with Sakura's as they stopped walking and stood there for a moment. He blinked before looking back at the paper. "I am, are you her friend?"

Sakura laughed while nodding her head. "Guilty," She smiled brightly. "So I guess we are both headed to Rika's house?"

"It appears so." He replied as they started walking again.

**X TBC X **


End file.
